Virtualized machines can be used to host applications and services. However, malicious software (e.g., malware) can be installed on a virtual machine (VM) and used to disrupt operation of the VM, gather information stored on the VM, and/or gain access to a computing system. Malicious software has grown in complexity and rates of system infection. Left unguarded, a VM can be at risk against malicious software.